


He's Not Broken

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Bucky to Steve and why does he care so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try a different writing style so bear with me here.

Back when times were simpler he was your rock. He was the one you could always count on being there for you. When times looked particularly rough he was by your side. No matter what. When the kids on the street would beat you half to death he’d be right there. Fighting for you. When your mother passed away he was the one that held you as you practically shook out of your body. Between sobs you would say, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” but he would only hold you tighter. Letting you know he was there and there was no need to feel sorry. When he told you he was enlisting he was there for you. Even though you didn't show your disappointment and sadness he was there. Giving you a hug to the side saying, “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” but of course you were going to do stupid things because that’s just how you are. You’re a fighter. Fighters do stupid things. He was a fighter too and he was the one to do something stupid. You reached for his hand on the moving train. His life in your open hand. You’re so close. He’s only a foot away. But he drops. He falls. Your eyes are locked on him as his are on you. You scream. You want to jump after him but you can’t. You’re frozen in place. He disappears from you sight. The day he died he was still your rock. He was still the reason you fought. He became the reason you were Captain America.

Now it’s 2014 and you find out your rock is alive. But, he is no longer your rock. No… he’s sand. Beaten down by the crashing water that is HYDRA. Hurricanes came and stripped him of the man he used to be. He isn't your rock but he’s still there. Just a bit more spread apart now. He doesn't remember you. Doesn't remember himself. You call him by his name. There it is. You see him. You see your rock past those broken eyes. It’s only there for one second but you see it. You tell him you’re not going to fight him. So you restart the process. You begin fighting for him once again. He’s trapped now. Trapped inside of the falling helicarrier. You see him struggle and you know you can save him. You don’t miss a beat. Of course you’re going to save him. So that’s exactly what happens. It takes every ounce of you to do it but you save him. Then, you fall. This is what happened on the train. Only… backwards. You’re the one falling and he’s the one staring at you as you go down. Maybe that’s what made him jump after you. Maybe he remembered that day. Whatever it was that made him do it he saved you.

You’re the lightning strike that transformed the sand into a beautiful piece of glass. He’s fragile and vulnerable now. Something he isn't used to and it’s something he doesn't like. But he starts to heal and it’s because of you. The tables have turned and now you are his rock. Your friendship starts mending. The seams slowly stitching themselves back together. Sometimes a small piece of glass chips off and he lashes out. But you are there to glue it back on. You are always there. You remind him that every chance you can get. Some days he doesn't like to hear it. Doesn't like to hear anything. But some days that’s the only thing he wants to hear. So you tell him. You tell him you won’t leave. You’re never going to leave again. It’s a promise you will keep because you refuse to see someone else pick up this glass and shatter it.

Bucky isn't your rock anymore.

Bucky isn't a monster.

Bucky isn't shattered.

Bucky is here.

Bucky is safe.

Bucky is with you.

Bucky is in your arms.

And you know that your prayers have been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. It's much different than what I'm used to writing. This idea has been swimming in my mind for a couple days now and I finally got to writing it down. Super excited to hear your thoughts on this so if you could leave a comment that would be great.


End file.
